


Предпоследний день Республики

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Other, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Мейс Винду любил Республику.





	Предпоследний день Республики

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам новеллизации Мести ситхов Мэтью Стовера.

Киту Фисто было бы спокойнее, если бы с ними был Йода. Не потому, что число зелёных джедаев возросло бы с двадцати пяти до сорока процентов, а потому, что не каждый день на Корусанте можно встретить повелителя ситхов. Кит полностью доверял Мейсу, но всё же им сейчас как никогда пригодилась бы вся мудрость магистра Йоды.

Начинал накрапывать дождь, но такая погода была комфортна для наутолана. Если бы не атака сепаратистов, система контроля погоды не дала бы этому моросящему дождю перерасти в ливень с грозой. Наверное, это был первый раз, когда Кит видел на Корусанте грозу. Челнок взлетел, капли забарабанили по обшивке. Саэссие сидел за штурвалом, Аген подвязывал свои длинные волосы, Мейс стоял, смотря на тёмное корусантское небо. В челноке не было ни дроидов, ни клонов, только четыре мастера-джедая. Путь до здания Сената они преодолели в каком-то торжественном молчании. Все слова уже были сказаны, хотя в реальность происходящего всё ещё было трудно поверить. Ещё недавно они защищали канцлера от сепаратистов, а теперь Мейс вёл их арестовывать Палпатина как лорда ситхов. Арестовывать – или убивать.

И всё же Палпатин не был похож на ситха. Он не сопротивлялся, не пытался сбежать, а спокойно сидел за столом с видом до смерти уставшего человека. И, пусть на мгновение, но Кит Фисто усомнился в том, что они делают. Мог ли Скайуокер ошибиться? Что если они сейчас угрожают световыми мечами невинному чиновнику? Тийн опустил меч, и в следующую секунду его голова уже летела на пол. Крови не было. Алый клинок прижёг рану, бесстыдно обнажив позвонки и оставив после себя резкий запах жжёной кости от разрезанных рогов. Затем упал Колар, а Палпатин вдруг начал звать на помощь, словно это не он только что лишил жизни двух рыцарей-джедаев.Ситуация казалась абсурдной, она _была_ абсурдной.

Кит успел встать в защитную позицию, блокировал удар алого меча и начал отступать, пытаясь обойти канцлера со спины. Точнее, это был уже не канцлер, а зловещая тень, повисшая над ними. Град ударов не прекращался, и Киту вдруг показалась, что всё было тщетно, что им с Мейсом не справиться с Дартом Сидиусом. Кит Фисто был в первую очередь джедаем, и он был готов расстаться с жизнью, когда это потребуется: умереть, пытаясь остановить ситха, не казалось чем-то плохим. Но Мейс любил Республику. Для него эта битва была чем-то большим, чем вечное противостояние света и тьмы, и это ослабляло его, одновременно делая сильнее, позволяя теснить ситха, зажатого между двумя мастерами-джедаями.

Кит, парировав очередной удар, отступил на ещё один шаг – и вдруг понял, что отступать дальше некуда. Перед ним, обдав жаром, пронёсся алый клинок, Кит уклонился, но меч ситха догнал его, обжигая кожу, заставляя кровь кипеть, разрывая мышцы и сухожилия, с лёгкостью проламывая позвоночник. Боли не было. Сила притупила чувства, не давая Киту потерять сознание. Падая, голова видела, как тело наносит Сидиусу ещё один удар, как нога ситха толкает его в грудь. Головные отростки коснулись эбонита. С глухим стуком голова наутоланина рухнула на неожиданно тёплую столешницу, а затем что-то тяжёлое упало на пол, видимо, его тело. Ещё некоторое время слышалось гудение световых мечей, в глазах до безобразия медленно темнело, и в последний момент перед уходом в Силу Кит увидел будущее: мокрый пермакрит, дрожащий канцлер, скрючившийся на карнизе, и Мейс Винду, стоящий над ним. Видение померкло, и Кит Фисто улыбнулся в последний раз. Мейс любил Республику, и он сможет её спасти.


End file.
